MST3K Love Theme
The "MST3K Love Theme" is the main theme song of Mystery Science Theater 3000, which serves to summarize the general concept and backstory behind the show as well as set the mood. The lyrics are occasionally altered to reflect changes in the cast or plot, but the song has been present in every season of the show; though some edits to the lyrics are minor, such as What the bots say during the "Robot Roll-call" or the change between Season 1 and the KTMA season of "We'll send him cheesy movies, the worst ever made" to "The worst we can find" and other changes that do not reflect any change in the show's plot. Lyrics KTMA :In the not-too-distant future :Next Sunday A.D. :There was a guy named Joel :Not too different than you or me :He worked in a satellite loading bay :Just polishing switches, to pay his way :He did his job well with a cheerful face :But his bosses didn't like him so they shot him into space! :"We'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst ever made!" :Joel says when you've got lemons, :you make lemonade :Now keep in mind he can't control :Where the movies begin or end :Because he used the extra parts :To make his robot friends. :Robot Roll Call :Cambot! :Servo! :Gypsy! :Crow! :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts, :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Episodes 101 to 512 :In the not-too-distant future :Next Sunday A.D. :There was a guy named Joel :Not too different from you or me :He worked at Gizmonic Institute :Just another face in a red jumpsuit. :He did a good job cleaning up the place, :But his bosses didn't like him so they shot him into space! :"We'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst we can find! (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la) :Now keep in mind Joel can't control :Where the movies begin or end (la la la), :Because he used those special parts :To make his robot friends. :Robot Roll Call (alright let's go) :Cambot! (Pan left!) :Gypsy! (Hi, girl!) :Tom Servo! (What a cool guy!) :Crooooow! (Oh, wisecracker!) :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just the show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Episodes 513 - 624 's Intro (Season 5 - 6)]] :In the not-too-distant future :Way down in Deep 13 :Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank :Were hatching an evil scheme! :They hired a temp by the name of Mike :Just a regular joe they didn't like :Their experiment needed a good test case :So they conked him on the noggin and they shot him into space! (Get...me...doooown!) :"We'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst we can find! (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la) :Now keep in mind Mike can't control :Where the movies begin or end (la la la). :He'll try to keep his sanity :With the help of his robot friends! :Robot Roll Call :Cambot! (Cover yourself!) :Gypsy! (I'm not ready!) :Tom Servo! (Hello there!) :Crooooow! (That's one "o!") :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Episodes 701 - 706 :In the not-too-distant future :Way down in Deep 13 :The evil Dr. Forrester :Was hatching a nasty scheme! :He hired a temp by the name of Mike :Just a regular joe he didn't like :His experiment needed a good test case :So he conked him on the noggin and he shot him into space! (Get...me...doooown!) :"I'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst I can find! (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la) :Now keep in mind Mike can't control :Where the movies begin or end (la la la). :He'll try to keep his sanity :With the help of his robot friends! :Robot Roll Call :Cambot! (Cover yourself!) :Gypsy! (I'm not ready!) :Tom Servo! (Hello there!) :Crooooow! (That's one "o!") :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself "It's just a show :I should really just relax." :'''Dr. Forrester: (spoken) Did I tell you my mother's here? :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Episodes 801 to 913 :In the not-too-distant future :Somewhere in time and space, :Mike Nelson and his robot pals :Are caught in an endless chase! :Pursued by a woman whose name is Pearl, :An evil gal who wants to rule the world. :She threw a few things in her purse :And in her rocketship she hunts him all across the universe! (I'll...get...youuuuuuu!) :Pearl: I'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst I can find! (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And I'll monitor his mind! (la la la) :Now keep in mind Mike can't control :Where the movies begin or end (la la la). :He'll try to keep his sanity :With the help of his robot friends! :Robot Roll Call :Cambot! (You're on!) :Gypsy! (Oh, my stars!) :Tom Servo! (Check me out!) :Crooooow! (I'm different!) :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Episodes 1001 - 1013 :In the not-too-distant future :Somewhere in time and space, :Mike Nelson and his robot pals :Are caught in a nasty place! :They try to survive the wrath of Pearl, :Just an evil gal who wants to rule the world. :From her castle below, she sets her sights above :Just to torture all her captives on the Satellite of Love! (Get...me...doooown!) :Pearl: I'll send him cheesy movies! :The worst I can find! (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And I'll monitor his mind! (la la la) :Now keep in mind Mike can't control :Where the movies begin or end (la la la). :He'll try to keep his sanity :With the help of his robot friends! :Robot Roll Call :Cambot! (You're on!) :Gypsy! (Oh, my stars!) :Tom Servo! (Check me out!) :Crooooow! (I'm different!) :If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Season 11 note: text in red is heard during the show open, but is not present on the released version of the song :Har Mar Superstar: In the not-too-distant future : :Max (spoken): Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We need your help! :Jonah (spoken): Someone needs my help. : :Next Sunday, AD : :Max (spoken): Mayday! Mayday! : :There was a guy named Jonah :Not too different from you or me :He worked at Gizmonic Institute :Just another mug in a yellow jumpsuit : :Jonah (spoken): Hello? Hello! What the heck? : :Har Mar: 'A distress call came in for him at half-past noon :That's when an evil woman trapped him on the dark side of the moon :'Kinga: I'll send him cheesy movies :The worst I can find (la la la) :He'll have to sit and watch them all :And we'll monitor his mind (la la la) :Har Mar: Now keep in mind that Jonah can't control :When the movies begin or end (la la la) :So he'll have to keep his sanity :With the help of his robot friends :Chorus: Robot Roll Call :Cambot! :Gypsy! :Tom Servo! :Crooooow! :Har Mar: If you're wondering how he eats and breathes :And other science facts (la la la), :Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show :I should really just relax" :For Mystery Science Theater 3000! Notes * In the "Turn down your lights" part of the theme, one can hear a very faint version of the theme song playing. * In seasons 8-10, Crow says "I'm different!", referring to the fact that he was now being voiced by Bill Corbett instead of Trace Beaulieu * An update on the "Bring Back MST3K" Kickstarter project shows a storyboard from a new episode that confirmed that the "Love Theme" would be back for the new season of MST3K. (See the "First Look: The New Opening Sequence!" section on that page.) MST3KDRFintro.jpg|Dr. F (Season 2-5 Intro) MST3KCambotINtro.jpg|Cambot's Intro Category:Songs Category:Deep 13 crew songs Category:Theme songs Category:SOL crew songs